So Much 4 You
by Stardust287
Summary: We were friends. Or at least that's what I thought. Now, she told her my secret. Now she knows, and she's gonna tell everyone. Everyone my secret.
1. Chapter 1

So much 4 you

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana

Miley Stewart waited at her bus stop with her best friend, Lilly Trestcott while it was drizzling rain. It was a wet Friday and nobody wanted to be at school.

"So….any plans for this weekend?" Lilly asked.

"Only tomorrow night, I have a," Miley looked around to make sure nobody was around, "Hannah Montana concert, which I can't believe you forgot about since you're Lola Luftnagle!"

"Right…." Lilly said looking away.

Lilly noticed someone else walking towards them, a girl their age to be precise.

"Hi," Lilly said to her.

"Hi, my name is Kalli. Is this the bus stop to Sea View Middle School?"

"Yeppers," Lilly said nudging Miley.

"Oh, hi, my name is Miley," Miley said, trying to avoid Lilly's eyes.

"So, is today your first day here?" Lilly asked Kalli.

"Yeah, my locker is-" Kalli started while looking through a textbook to find a scrap piece of paper, "516."

"Hey, my locker is 515!" Lilly said, partially bummed that she had no extra locker space.

"Cool. Hey, do you guys know where the chemistry room is, I have that first period?"

"I have chemistry first too, so I'll walk you there if ya like?" Lilly spoke.

"Sounds great! Thanks Lilly!" Kalli said, while she watched the bus coming.

Lilly, Kalli, and Miley headed for the last two seats in the back of the bus in that order-their bus was not crowded at all.

"So, where did you move from, Kalli?" Miley asked.

"I moved from Orlando," Kalli said.

"Cool. I once perfor-went there too, and I stayed a night and then came back home," Miley said covering up her mistake.

"Yeah, every weekend me and my friends, Kirsten, Devon, and Missy, would go to a taffy shop right across from this beach. We would bring the taffy with us to the beach, but half the time it melted…." Kalli said giggling a little.

"Oh my gosh, I love taffy! My favorite flavors are banana and cinnamon," Lilly said.

"Mine too!" Kalli said, "I have two pieces in my backpack if you'd like one," Kalli said searching through it.

"Sweet," Lilly said, "Oh-get it, sweet? Taffy is sweet?"

Kalli and Lilly laughed but Miley didn't because she knew Lilly came up with stupid jokes like that. Miley pulled out a magazine and began to read.

"There's actually a taffy store a few blocks away from school, so at dismissal, we can go there together," Lilly said.

"Cool, I'll be there," Kalli said.

Miley couldn't believe what Lilly was thinking. They had plans to go shopping after school, but Lilly had just made a new best friend.

**(A/N) This chapter isn't the best, but the story will get better. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Hannah Montana.

Miley trailed behind Kalli and Lilly when they got off the bus and headed inside to their school. She caught up with Oliver when he got off his bus behind theirs.

"Hey Oliver," Miley said walking besides him.

"Hey Miles," He said back, "Where's Lilly?"

"Oh, she made a new friend on the bus and they're like walking around the school to show her around because she's new," Miley said looking away.

"Hey Miley! Oliver! Wait up," someone called from behind them.

"Oh, hey Sarah. What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Um, nothing really. Any idea where Lilly is? I have a question for her," Sarah asked.

"She's off with a new friend!" Miley said stomping away from the two of them.

"Oh…" Sarah said.

"Maybe I can answer your question," Oliver said changing the topic.

"Never mind, I just had a question about the chemistry homework and Lilly's in my class," Sarah said.

"Oh, alright," Oliver said as he reached his locker.

"Well, see you later," Sarah said headed to the opposite side of school to her locker

"So, this is the Cafeteria, and here are our lockers," Lilly said for Kalli.

"Thanks for showing me around Lilly. You're a good friend," Miley heard Kalli say as she walked by them.

"You're a good friend," Miley mouthed/mimicked to herself as she opened her locker, several away from Kalli and Lilly's.

"There's our homeroom," Lilly said pointing to one of the rooms.

"'Kay," Kalli said.

Lilly and Kalli walked in together, Miley and Oliver behind them.

Kalli sat down next to Lilly, where Miley usually sat.

"Um, Kalli? That's _my_ seat," Miley said.

"Do you mind if she sits here?" Lilly asked for Kalli.

"Um, yeah. Where else am I going to sit?"

"With Oliver, duh. There's an empty seat next to him _everyday_. And this is where Kalli will be sitting from now on,_ everyday,_" Lilly said.

"Well then I guess _everyday_, like today, we won't be going shopping like usually because you're going with her," Miley said pointing at Kalli, "to some candy shop."

"I forgot!" Lilly said covering her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Miley said sitting down next to Oliver, starting to explain everything to him.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Keep reviewing : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Oliver started to doze off because of Miley.

_"She is talking so fast I can't understand her!" _He thought to himself.

"SothenLillyjustignoresmeandstartstalkingtoKalliandthentheylaughatsomestupid

taffyjokeandthenthenthen…." Miley couldn't think she was explaining so much.

"Translation please?" Oliver says starting to wake up.

"In short, Lilly is acting weird and ignoring us!" she replies snickering at everyone who was staring at her for yelling.

"Miley, that's enough," there teacher spoke.

"Sorry," she says slumping in her chair. Lilly looked at Kalli and they bursted out laughing.

"Okay, we have a new student. Come on up and tell us your name and a fact about yourself," the teacher said.

Kalli walked up to the front of the class and smiled at Lilly.

"My name is Kalli. I moved from Orlando and….and," she said while thinking, "And I know Hannah Montana! We are the best of friends!" Kalli said.

Miley dropped her jaw. Lilly just stared at her-same for Oliver.

"She's a liar," Miley whispered in Oliver's ear.

"And I can prove it!" Kalli said.

"Oh boy," Miley and Oliver said at the same time.

"I know the 'Hannah Line' number," Kalli said while dialing them on her phone.

Somebody's cell phone rang in the room. Kalli gave a mischievous smile towards Miley.

**(A/N) This chapter is short but the next one will be longer. To get the next chapter up, you gotta review for it! ; - ) **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Miley never expected to end up in this room after school. Sitting all the way in the back. In an old dusty desk. Boy, who'd a thought that'd come to this? The chalkboard read _Detention_. The **only** reason this had happened was because her school had a very strict policy on cell phones and because Miley had her cell phone on. Kalli got away with hers because she was new. _Kalli_ was all Miley thought. How did she know about the 'Hannah Line'_? I'm going to get to the bottom of this-right after detention, of course, _Miley thought. Miley pulled out her cell phone secretively so the teacher watching her in detention would not see.

SMILES4MILES: Oliver, where are u now?

SMOKIN'OKEN'55: I'm at my house…. Why?

SMILES4MILES: I'll tell you in a sec, but I'm still in detention for another hour.

SMOKIN'OKEN'55: Harsh

SMILES4MILES: You're telling me? Anyway, I need you to-

Miley got cut off from her text messaging.

"Miss Stewart! What are you doing with your cell phone? Again?"

Miley closed it shut. She began to speak when it rang. _Perfect Timing! _ She thought as it was the worst moment possible for that to happen to her. She knew what was going to happen.

"Miley, I'm afraid you're going to be suspended! You have been given too many chances to count, and you're doing the same thing now that got you in here," the principle spoke as he walked in the room, hearing the past conversation.

Miley walked home in the wet weather as it continued to drizzle rain. _Everything was perfect until that girl came and stole my friend away_ she thought to herself; _I need to just to take a walk on the beach, no matter what the weather or what kind of rules that are strict at my school. _

She took off her flip-flops and kicked the sand as she walked. She thought to her self one last time _everything was perfect, and then I blinked and ended up here_.

**(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing to get the next chapter up quickly if you wanna read it sooner. : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

"So, what's up now?" Oliver asked to Miley on the other line.

"I'm confined to my room thanks to Lilly and Kalli. That's what's new!" Miley said.

"What about tomorrow's concert?" Oliver said.

"I don't know what's going to happen…"

"Sorry Miles, I gotta go."

Miley just hung up she was so upset. She walked into the Hannah Closet.

_I at lest have to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow night._

Her cell phone rang.

"This is Miley," she answered.

"Hey, where were you today?"

It was Lilly.

"Detention, what's it matter to you?"

"We were at the mall waiting for you,"

"We? Whose we?"

"Kalli…" Lilly said in a whisper.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the devil, I wonder who told her I was Hannah Montana?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked

"You know what I mean, Lilly. You ditch me and Oliver to go hang out with this Kalli girl and then I get suspended because of her-"

"You got suspended?" Lilly asked shocked.

"Yeah, and I can't leave my room either for the rest of the night…"

"Look, I thought it would be okay if I told her the 'Hannah Line' number. But I am telling you the truth that I did not tell her that you're Hannah Montana!"

"Well, because you told her the 'Hannah Line', I'm now suspended!" Miley said and hung up.

There was a beep on her cell phone.

S8ERLILLY: Meet me at the beach.

SMILES4MILES: I can't. I'm in here the rest of the night.

S8ERLILLY: Sneak out and we can talk about this.

There was a part of Miley that thought Lilly was telling the truth. But she still had a question for Lilly.

SMILES4MILES: If you didn't tell Kalli I was HM, then how come she gave me an evil grin when she dialed the numbers?

S8ERLILLY: I dunno. Maybe she was….

SMILES4MILES: She was what?

S8ERLILLY: Well not her, but maybe I was the one lying to you all along.

**(A/N) Keep up the reviews to get the next chapter! Thanks for reading : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**(A/N) Just to let ya know, the _italicized_ words are Miley's thoughts. The underlined words are Lilly's.**

Miley closed her cell phone. She walked out of the Hannah Closet to hear something. It sounded like a rock hitting the window. Miley walked over to see Lilly jumping up and down with some rocks in her hand. She opened the window.

"What?!" Miley asked down to her ex-friend.

"Come here!"

"How?"

"Jump down into this pile of hay here," Lilly said pointing the pile directly under Miley's window.

"In this outfit? I don't think so!" Miley said closing the window.

Miley was partially kidding; but then again, there was no way she was going to jump down from her room.

I just want to tell her one thing!

"Hey, Jackson! Come down here and help set the table for dinner," Miley heard her Dad say.

_This is good. If both Jackson and my Dad are downstairs, I can sneak out the back door quietly. _

Miley quickly grabbed a sweater and threw on some ballet flats. She tipped-toed downstairs and saw her brother getting some plates down from the cabinet. Her father was choosing between which spices and salts to use for dinner. She opened the back door. Without a peep, she closed it behind her and walked down off of the porch. She saw Lilly walking away from her house.

"Lilly!" she shouted. _Oh, sweet niblets. That was a bad idea._

"Dad, did you hear that?" Jackson asked inside.

"Huh?" he said.

Jackson walked outside to see nothing and no one. He walked back in.

Miley crawled out from under the deck. She knew right after she yelled that was a bad idea.

She ran as fast as she could to catch up to Lilly who was sitting on the beach.

"Lilly!" Miley repeated sitting next to her in the sand.

"Hi Miles," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything. You're suspended, you got detention, everything. Even **I** wish Kalli had never shown up!" Lilly said with tears forming in her eyes.

Miley now felt guilty. She was about to tell Lilly that she was fired as being Lola, even before tomorrow's concert.

"Lilly, why'd you tell her though?" was all Miley could say.

"I don't know. You know me, right? I always do something without thinking!" Lilly said. The moonlight reflected against her tears.

"Lilly, you know I forgive you," Miley said starting to cry herself.

"And one more question," Miley asked.

"Yea?"

"How come you're sitting here on the beach? It's not like you knew I was coming, right?"

"I didn't. But I hoped you would."

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Keep up the reviews! Plus, if anyone can guess what else Lilly told Kalli, the next chapter will be up sooner with the answers!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Hi! Sorry for the delay in updates, but I want to know what else Lilly told Kalli-like what you think she told her. Until then, I need more reviews and _then _the next chapter will be up! (I want to know some people are actually reading the story) ; ) **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

"I guess I better get going before my brother or anyone notices I'm gone…." Miley said to Lilly standing up.

"I can help you by distracting them," she said.

"Great! Go to the front door and just say something."

"Like what?"

"Anything!" Miley said running up the porch to the backdoor.

Lilly ran up to the front door and knocked.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart! Is Miley around?"

Miley gave Lilly thumbs up through the window, still waiting for the right moment.

"Wait a second. Hey Jackson! Go and get your sister."

"Wait!" Lilly screeched, "Jackson, um, um, there is a monkey on the beach with a handful of bananas!"

Mr. Stewart looked at Lilly.

"And muffins!" Lilly said.

Mr. Stewart and Jackson ran outside headed towards the beach.

Lilly walked inside to meet up with Miley in her room.

"That was a close one…." Lilly said.

"Muffins, bananas, a monkey? That was the best you could think of Lilly!"

"It just so happened to be a quikidink that your brother and Dad both like bananas and muffins, thank you very much!"

"Well, sadly, it worked. That's all that counts."

"Look, I'm sorry that I told Kalli that you are Hannah Montana. We'll just have to prove her wrong," Lilly said.

"How?" Miley asked.

"I have a plan!" Lilly said.

"Great! What's the plan?"

"I dunno yet…."

**(A/N) Since nobody even guessed what else Lilly told Kalli, I gave away in this chapter. Keep reviewing : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

"So, Kalli. Here's an invitation from _Hannah Montana_ herself! She gave it to me through mail," Miley said waving Kalli the invitation in her face, "This is for a party of hers."

"Oh yeah? And how do I know Hannah is not you?" Kalli said.

Miley had invited Kalli over to her house. Her Dad, brother, and not even Lilly were there. Just Kalli and Miley. One on one.

"What? That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!" Miley lied.

"Then prove it."

"Then what?"

"Prove it to me, Hannah."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, at the concert tonight, I'll tell everyone _The Other Side Of You_."

Oh, it's on.

(A/N This chapter is short, but the next will be long. : ) )


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

"Hey Kalli! I got this awesome invitation from Hannah Montana for a party of hers," Lilly said at an outdoor café with Kalli.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Kalli started, "How'd you get it?"

"I got it from-" Lilly got cut off.

"You got it from Miley, didn't you!? Because she's Hannah Montana! I know the secret, and I'm never going to forget it, Lilly. And you know it."

"No, I didn't get it from Miley….Hannah Montana gave it to me through mail!"

"Funny, that's the same thing Miley said…."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked taking a sip of her soda.

"I mean, I went to Miley's house today, and she said-or even planned- the same thing you just said," Kalli said taking a bite of her salad, "but all the signs are their, so I know you're trying to get me to forget about this _secret_ of yours."

"What secret? I dunno what you're talking about…." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you're acting weird lately, like you don't wanna hang out as much as we used too…."

"It's been a day!" Lilly said while she received an IM from Miley on her cell.

SMILES4MILES: Hey, where r u?

S8ERLILLY: At lunch w/ K. y?

SMILES4MILES: I have important news. Come ovr ASAP.

Lilly closed her cell phone.

"I mean, I have a plan for the concert tonight, if ya wanted to go…."

"Gotta go!" Lilly said jumping up from her seat.

"There she goes…." Kalli mumbled to herself.

"I got your message, Miles. What's up?" Lilly said walking through the front door.

"My Dad cancelled the concert for tonight…." Miley said as she put a bag of microwave popcorn in the microwave.

"No! Why?"

"What do you think?"

"Kalli…."

"No duh! If she had never shown up, I'd be off getting my makeup done now in my dressing room!"

"I'm sorry, Miley."

"Yeah, but you can stay and watch a movie or something if you want?"

"But then again," Lilly started not answering her friend's question, "Kalli told me she had a _plan_ for the concert tonight while we were at the café…."

"That's what she told me this morning!" Miley said.

"So, really, this is a good thing! She can't tell anyone at the concert, because there is no concert! Lilly this is great!" Miley said throwing some popcorn kernels in the air.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but you are going to have another concert sooner or later."

"I choose later," Miley said.

"And you are gunna have to deal with Kalli soon too…."

"I won't be seeing her anytime soon, I'm suspended, remember?"

"True, but that won't stop Kalli!"

"Oh, wait! I forgot my purse when I was down at the beach today. I'm gunna go get it. I'll be right back," Miley said rushing through the back door down towards the beach.

Someone knocked at the front door. Lilly saw it was Kalli and answered the door.

"Okay, the concert has been cancelled. So our plan is ruined," Kalli said.

"What do you mean _our_ plan?"

"You're on my side, right?"

"No way!"

"Then you're going to have to show me some proof that your friend is not Hannah Montana!" Kalli said walking into the house. She ran up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

"Kalli!!" Lilly said running after her. Kalli just happened to run into Miley's room.

"Whenever someone has a secret," Kalli started opening the Miley's first closet door, "they keep it somehow in their closet!"

"Where did you get that line of bologna from?" Lilly asked trying to distract Kalli from going any further.

"I know these things," Kalli said moving the clothes out of the way to see 2 white doors with the letters HM on each of them, "Ah-ha!"

Miley wandered back into the house to see Lilly was not there.

"Lilly," she called. She then noticed muddy foot prints running up the stairs.

Miley ran upstairs into her room and saw her Hannah Montana closet doors wide open with Lilly and Kalli inside.

"Miley, I tried to stop her!" Lilly said frantically.

"Miley, you knew this day would come. Someone would find out the truth that _you are Hannah Montana!_ And that person is me!" Kalli said running around looking at all the posters and CDs Miley kept in her room of her own products.

"Kalli…."was all Miley and Lilly managed to whisper.

"Lilly," Miley started with tears coming down her face, "this secret is now totally and completely exposed, if Kalli tells anyone."

All Lilly and Miley could do was hope for the best.

"Don't worry," Kalli said referring to their comment, "I will."

The End!

(A/N) I'll have a different ending coming out soon, so keep checking now and then. Thanks for reading and I will have up another Hannah Montana story shortly. : )


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Here's the different ending! But this is NOT the actual ending, chapter 10 is the official ending. This is just an alternate.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

--------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I don't know how I got so lucky, but this fits perfectly," Kalli said to Lilly. They were out looking for dresses at the mall for the school dance.

"Yeah, it looks nice. I love the black silkiness with the white polka dots and the satin blue ribbon. It looks great!"

"Speaking of looking great, I wonder what outfits Hannah will wear at her concert tonight?" Kalli asked.

"How would I know?" Lilly asked.

"Because you're best friends with Miley."

"Yeah, but I still don't know what she's going to wear!"

"True, I guess. I thought you two would be the type of friends that would spend hours at each others houses just to find one perfect outfit."

_Flashback_

"_What do you think of this skirt with these shades?" Miley asked Lilly in the 'Hannah Closet'._

"_That would be cute, but check this out," Lilly said going over to the shoe rack, "add these boots and it will become tres cute!"_

"_Thanks Lilly! You are right. Wanna go get something to eat? It's been like, 3 hours and we only picked out this one outfit..."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh, don't say that..." Lilly said, "Anyway, can you promise me one thing Kalli?"

"Totally."

"Just promise that you and me will always be best friends and NEVER give away any secret, whether it involves us or other people?"

"I promise."

The End.

(A/N) Like I said, this is not the official ending, chapter 10 is (even tho in this one, it's the good side of Kalli). Plus, I won't have a sequal, (unless anyone has suggestions of what to put in the sequal, then i might have one!) Otherwise, I'll just have a different Hannah Montana story. : )


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I've decided to have a sequel for "So much 4 you". I took a while to think about it, but I have a plot. The title will be "Get Over It…."

Summary: Miley has been avoiding Lilly ever since she told Kalli her secret. Just when Miley thinks she will be the one getting more popular because she ditched Oliver and Lilly, it's really them who are getting all the attention. All Miley wants is true friends...is that too much to ask for?


End file.
